


Possessive

by DramaNiih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Baby bottle, Diapers, Jealous Asami Ryuichi, M/M, Omega Takaba Akihito, Paralysis, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaNiih/pseuds/DramaNiih
Summary: Liu Fei Long is an Alpha and suffers from muscular paralysis, and Asami is also an Alpha along with Takaba who is an omega do what they want with the body of Liu Fei Long, since the same can not move.





	Possessive

Asami runs her hands over the flabby body of Liu Fei who is lying on the bed, dressed in a diaper and a single T-shirt that has drawings of teddies in front, a pacifier in the mouth that is tied behind his head so that it does not fall .

 

"You look so beautiful, Fei, I'm going to break you down until you can not handle it, are you anxious?" Because I'm a lot - Asami squeezes in front of Fei's diaper and hears the same mutter something incomprehensible, Asami opens the diaper flaps and lifts Fei's skinny legs up so Asami can take Liu's diaper off.

 

Asami discards the diaper in the trash and returns to the side of the bed and now takes off the shirt of Fei leaving him now, completely naked, Asami takes Fei by the armpits and leaves him face-down so that Asami can play with his smelly ass.

 

Asami climbs on the bed and sits between Fei's legs, extends her hands and places her long fingers into the hole of Liu Fei that lets out another grunt by the blaze but unable to move because of the paralysis.

 

Asami then begins to move his finger brutally as he adds two more fingers together while the first one is in motion, it's being a struggle for Asami to move all three fingers, since he's doing it dry.

Asami then give up trying to widen Liu Long and then down his pants, approaches Fei and enters brutally and violently into the fucked-up hole of Fei's shit.

 

"You're so disgusting, Fei, you're full of shit, that stinks so much, but I can not stop baiting you just because you've done your shit now," Asami says as she continues to slam into Fei's dungy asshole silently crying .

Asami enjoys a short time later inside Fei and leaves from inside him, Asami observes its enjoyment along with the cow of Fei to cross of the same one of the same, Asami is quick to take a clean diaper and to change Liu Fei, without cleaning him, because Asami wants Liu to feel his joy and his shit in the suit of his stinking hole and buttocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I apologize for any error, I'm from Brazil and I do not speak English, I'm just writing for the translator.
> 
> What did you think ? Should it stop or continue?
> 
> Apologies for my unhealthy mind.


End file.
